Last of Me
by those-damn-teen-wolves
Summary: Harry is tired but he's strong. What happens when someone overhears something nobody was meant to hear? This is a pretty sucky summary but I promise the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** I do not under any circumstances own Harry, Theo, Hogwarts or anything else Potter related. I don't own the song Numb by Linkin Park or I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera or You Haven't Heard the Last of Me by Cher.

**Warning****:** there may be some some boy on boy action. Nothing heavy just some making out.

Last of Me

Harry woke up late that fateful Friday morning. As was the norm for his abnormal luck he was late for his first class. Luckily it was Divination and Trelawney was likely to assume he'd met an untimely demise in the corridor on his way to class.

But this year hadn't been like previous years. He'd turned sixteen and came into his inheritance over the summer. He'd also found out Dumbledore had been using him. So had Ronald and Hermione, it turned out. He hadn't been too surprised to find this out. Ron had always been a fair-weather friend. When something he didn't like happened he turned on Harry. Hermione too had been expected. She was willing to do anything and fool anyone for more knowledge. Dumbledore had promised her access to top secret files and books that nobody else had enough clout to access.

Being betrayed by Dumbledore had been anticipated since third year when Sirius had told him about Dumbledore blackmailing him into being put in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. So finding out about being the major financial backing for the Order wasn't at all shocking. Dumbledore had been hiding things from him for a long time. He had probably known about the basilisk and Professor Quirrell. He had the portraits reporting to him for the love of Merlin. Sirius' situation had been the final nail in the coffin, so to speak.

He'd wanted to start the year off on a good note so he'd broken ties with Ron and Hermione. He'd talked to Malfoy and they had a tentative truce. Dumbledore had been trying to get him back under his thumb all year. Today he was going to shock the Wizarding world to the very core. He was going to demand a resorting. He was going to go where he'd always been meant to go. He had been hiding some things too. He wasn't incompetent at all. He was actually very smart. He'd curbed his intelligence to make Ron feel good, and being smart and good grades had been so important to Hermione. He hadn't wanted to alienate her. Now though he could show off his intelligence and power.

Since he was late anyway he decided to take his sweet time getting to the North Tower. As he was wandering the corridors he came across a room he hadn't noticed before. He carefully opened the door. The room was covered in a layer of dust. The house elves hadn't cleaned in there for awhile it seemed. Harry grabbed at a sheet covering a large shape in the middle of the room. It was a piano. It was a nice piano too. The rest of the coverings were removed to reveal other musical instruments. Harry sat gingerly at the piano bench and played a few notes. The piano played beautifully. Nobody knew but Harry was a very good pianist. Mrs. Figg had taught him when he was younger. Ever since he'd been a child he'd had an ability no other person had. He could change his gender and his appearance to any combination he wished. The technical name for the ability was gendermophagus. He'd spent entire weekends outside the castle wandering Hogsmeade. He changed into a female and played the opening bars of "I Turn To You."

Unbeknownst to Harry,someone was in the corridor outside the room. They heard him playing, and singing as a girl and back in his boy form.

**Point of View Change**

Theodore Nott was skipping Herbology. He was wandering the castle to avoid Professor Sprout. He happened to be in the same corridor as Harry and saw him walk into the room. He followed Harry and listened at the door. When he could hear singing he opened the door a bit and saw Harry changing forms. As of right then Harry had become a girl and started singing a song.

When I'm lost in the rain,  
>In your eyes I know I'll find the light<br>To light my way.  
>And when I'm scared,<br>And losing ground,  
>When my world is going crazy,<br>You can turn it all around.  
>And when I'm down you're there<br>- pushing me to the top.  
>You're always there,<br>giving me all you've got.  
>For a shield from the storm,<br>For a friend, for a love  
>to keep me safe and warm<br>I turn to you.  
>For the strength to be strong,<br>For the will to carry on  
>For everything you do,<br>for everything that's true  
>I turn to you.<br>When I lose the will to win,  
>I just reach for you and<br>I can reach the sky again.  
>I can do anything<br>'Cause your love is so amazing,  
>'Cause your love inspires me.<br>And when I need a friend,  
>You're always on my side<br>Giving me faith  
>taking me through the night<br>For a shield from the storm,  
>For a friend, for a love<br>to keep me safe and warm  
>I turn to you.<br>For the strength to be strong,  
>For the will to carry on<br>For everything you do,  
>for everything that's true<br>I turn to you.  
>For the arms to be my shelter<br>through all the rain,  
>For truth that will never change,<br>For someone to lean on,  
>For a heart I can rely on through anything,<br>For that one who I can run to...  
>For a shield from the storm,<br>For a friend, for a love  
>to keep me safe and warm<br>I turn to you  
>For the strength to be strong,<br>For the will to carry on  
>For everything you do,<br>for everything that's true  
>I turn to you.<br>For a shield from the storm,  
>For a friend, for a love<br>to keep me safe and warm  
>I turn to you.<br>For the strength to be strong,  
>For the will to carry on<br>For everything you do,  
>for everything that's true<br>I turn to you.  
>I turn to you...<p>

Theo was stunned. He hadn't known Potter could sing or change forms for that matter. Just then Potter changed again but back into his boy form and started playing and singing a new song.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
>Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>I've become so numb I can't feel you there<br>Become so tired so much more aware  
>I'm becoming this all I want to do<br>Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
>Holding too tightly afraid to lose control<br>Cause everything that you thought I would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>Every step that I take is another mistake to you<br>(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take<br>I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<br>And I know  
>I may end up failing too<br>But I know  
>You were just like me with someone disappointed in you<br>I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<br>I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<br>I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
>I'm tired of being what you want me to be<p>

Theo was in awe. Potter was really _good_. Theo opened the door and clapped. Potter turned around and paled. He stuttered out, "How much did you see or hear?" Theo smirked and said, "Oh from your girl song and the one you just sang." Harry blanched and backed up into the piano. He hit the keys and the note rang through the silent room.

Theo smiled and sauntered forward. He was inches from Harry and was purposely invading his space. Yet, Harry wasn't wary or afraid. He was calm and felt safe.

Theo spoke again,"I don't want to be a Death Eater. I've seen the way my father comes home after. It's like he's not even a person anymore."

Harry smiled and, to his surprise,hugged Theo, Theo hesitantly hugged him back,burying his face in Harry's neck and breathing deeply. Harry shivered and tightened his arms around Theo's thin waist. Theo smiled over Harry's shoulder. He began kissing Harry's neck causing goosebumps to appear on his neck. Harry' neck tilted back of its own accord and he groaned lightly. Theo grinned and started to strip Harry's shirt off his body. Harry didn't know why but Theo made him feel safe and that he wouldn't be judged. Harry smiled and pulled Theo's head up. He smiled and attached their lips. Theo was startled at Harry's bravery and then decided that Harry was Gryffindor enough to take that chance.

Harry deepened the kiss, letting his tongue trail over Theo's soft, silky lips. He gripped the taller boy's shoulders and lifted himself up so his legs were wrapped around Theo's waist. Theo broke the kiss to take a breath then rested his forehead against Harry's.

Harry gasped trying to catch his breath. He smiled and kissed Theo again. Just a peck this time, the barest brushing of lips. Theo sat down of the piano bench. Harry's legs were still around his waist so he ended up straddling Theo's lap. Theo rested his hands on Harry's waist and said, " I hope you don't mind I did that."

Harry graced him with a genuine smile and responded, "of course not. You make me feel safe."

Theo grinned and kissed him again. They continued kissing until they heard people in the hall. Theo pulled back and rubbed his hands up and down Harry's back. Harry groaned and leaned into Theo's chest.

Theo stood up and Harry unwrapped his legs from around Theo's waist. Theo silently walked to the door and opened it looking around the corridor for signs of other people. He saw none so he motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry did and they crept to the main stairs. They went up to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement. They really didn't care that skiving off classes was just asking for detention.

Theo was thinking about listening to Harry play again and then the room changed and made a room with a day bed and a baby grand piano. Harry went over to the piano and started playing the opening bars of a new song. As he played he shifted forms to become a girl. Then he opened his mouth and started to sing.

Feeling broken  
>Barely holding on<br>But there's just something so strong  
>Somewhere inside me<br>And I am down but I'll get up again  
>Don't count me out just yet<p>

I've been brought down to my knees  
>And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking<br>But I can take it  
>I'll be back<br>Back on my feet  
>This is far from over<br>You haven't seen the last of me  
>You haven't seen the last of me<p>

They can say that  
>I won't stay around<br>But I'm gonna stand my ground  
>You're not gonna stop me<br>You don't know me  
>You don't know who I am<br>Don't count me out so fast

I've been brought down to my knees  
>And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking<br>But I can take it  
>I'll be back<br>Back on my feet  
>This is far from over<br>You haven't seen the last of me

There will be no fade out  
>This is not the end<br>I'm down now  
>But I'll be standing tall again<br>Times are hard but  
>I was built tough<br>I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of

I've been brought down to my knees  
>And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking<br>But I can take it  
>I'll be back<br>Back on my feet  
>This is far from over<br>I am far from over  
>You haven't seen the last of me<p>

No no  
>I'm not going nowhere<br>I'm staying right here  
>Oh no<br>You won't see me begging  
>I'm not taking my bow<br>Can't stop me  
>It's not the end<br>You haven't seen the last of me  
>Oh no<br>You haven't seen the last of me  
>You haven't seen the last of me<p>

Harry stopped playing and went over to the day bed and curled up in Theo's lap. Theo was stroking his hair and nuzzling him. Theo spoke again.

"Harry, what did you mean with that last song?"

Harry considered it for a moment and responded, "well, for awhile I had felt hopeless. But somewhere deep down I felt strong enough to get up again after all the things that have happened to me brought me to my knees. I was so close to breaking but I pulled myself back again and I'm stronger for it. They think I won't survive my destiny and its over but they have no idea that it's far from over and they haven't seen the last of me."

Theo nodded and went to sleep. Harry was awake for a little while longer.

_ Oh yes, _he thought,_ they haven't seen the last of me._

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? there aren't nearly enough finished Harry/Theo fics out there. So I made one.


	2. Author Note

PSA for Last of Me Readers:

First off I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has added this story to their Alert list.

Second, I DO plan on adding more to this story. But right now it is in the planning stage. My planning stage is basically me writing 3 drafts in a notebook, having my friends read it then typing it up. But I promise I _will_ add more.


End file.
